Memories
by SindriaGirl
Summary: The sequel to Esla the Magician, it will be set in the Kou Empire. During the invasion of Sindria Esla was kidnapped by Al-Thamen. Now she lives in the Kou Empire with her memories erased. Sinbad grieves over his lost child, to what lengths will he go in order to get her back.
1. Prologue

A few months had past since AL-Thamen had invaded Sindria. Everyone thought it was strange, they came as suddenly as they left. But at the time no one knew that Esla had been kidnapped. She was gone and no one knew where they had taken her. Sinbad had immediately ordered for a search, all the while hoping that she was just on one of the smaller islands. But that way of thinking soon faded as it began to dawn on him that Esla had been taken from him once again. This hurt him more then anything else had, suddenly all he could think about was finding Esla and bringing her home.

As he continued to grieve all the Generals became concerned for his health. However all they could do was watch as the void that had been left by Esla began to overtake him. Jafar and the other were overwhelmed by the amount of extra work they had to do because Sinbad was absent all the time. However eventually he broke completely broke down and more of his Rukh began to turn black.

"Esla, Esla, Esla! Where are you, please be safe, please still be alive," Sinbad was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands.

The door was open a crack as Jafar looked in. Everyone was worried about him. He hadn't been sleeping and was barely eating.

Aladdin, Allibaba and Morgiana had joined the search to help find Esla but couldn't find any leads on where she might be. They hadn't even heard any rumors about Esla being in the Kou Empire.

…

However, in the capital of the Kou Empire, on top of a mountain stood a certain young woman, her long purple hair blowing in the wind.

**Just a short chapter to start things off, hope you all liked it and feel free to comment down below and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Scattered Memories

There was black all around. It was like an ocean of darkness. There was no light. No sound. No air. It felt like she was drowning in the darkness, she tried to escape but couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. Where was she? She had no idea. There was nothing she could do, her memories were all gone, it was like she was frozen. A very small dim light suddenly appeared that grew brighter and brighter.

Her eyes flicked open.

"Where… am… I?" she said softly, "Who… am I?" she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and noticed she was in bed. A terrible pain ran down her legs.

"It's good to see you're finally awake," she turned her head to see a woman dressed in black with red hair standing next to her bed, "Do you have any memory of what happened to you?" the woman asked.

She slowly shook her head in confusion, "No…"

A small, hidden smile appeared on the woman's face, "Your mother sent you on an important mission for this country about a month ago, during that mission we were caught in a rock slide and you must have hit your head. We believe that this may be what has caused you to loose your memories," the girl pushed herself up out of bed and soon collapsed dew to the immense pain that shot through her legs.

"This country?" she asked softly.

"Yes, this is the great Kou Empire. This country is ruled over by the Empress Gyokuen, you may not remember but she is your mother as well as the Empress. You are a Princess of the Kou Empire, Kimiko!"

Kimiko held her head and closed her eyes, "But, my mother died a long time ago?"

The red haired women knelt down next to Kimiko, "No, your memories are still scrambled, it was your father the Emperor who died of an illness not your mother,"

Kimiko let her arms fall to her sides, "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head.

"My name is Falan… I am a Magician of the Kou Empire and have been tasked with watching over you and making sure you are safe at all times."

"Falan?" Kimiko repeated letting the name roll off her tongue softly, she didn't know why but she suddenly felt on edge with this woman so close to her.

Falan grabbed Kimiko's hand and pulled the young girl to her feet, "Now then I'm sure you'll want to see your mother, but before you do you'll need a bath and a fresh change of cloths,"

…

Kimiko pushed her purple hair out of her eyes as she looked at herself in the full body mirror. She now wore a black Kimono with a red floral pattern and matching red sash tied around her waste to keep the Kimono in place that went down to her knees, and on her feet she wore simple black shoes. She place one hand on the mirror and looked at herself, for some reason something felt off like this wasn't who she was.

"Lady Kimiko," she turned around to see a man dressed similar to Falan, except his face was hidden from view, appeared at the door and gestured outside, "Please come this way, the Empress is waiting for you," Kimiko hesitated for a moment but then walked through the door and followed the man down the large corridors until they reached what appeared to be the throne room. The man dressed in black pushed the doors open then gestured for her to enter.

Kimiko walked through the doors into a large room that was empty except for one woman who sat in the throne on the other side of the room.

"Kimiko! My darling, I'm glad to see your finally awake again… you had us all worried!" the woman with black hair and wearing a kimono stood up from her throne and walked over to Kimiko pulled her into a hug.

"You're my mother, right?" Kimiko asked as they separated from their hug and the Gyokuen pushed her Kimiko's purple hair out of her eyes and look deep into them, "Yes that's right, I am fully aware of your situation… but there is no need to worry my dear, we will do everything in our power to help those memories return," Gyokuen held he daughters hands, "You can rest easy… there is nothing for you to fear anymore," she smiled as Kimiko nodded her head, still confused about what had happened to her, something didn't add up she just didn't know what it was.

…

A few weeks passed in the imperial palace and Kimiko began to adjust and settle down, the feelings of confusion and distrust with time went away and her life seemed as normal as she could hope.

She and Falan had become quite close over the passed few weeks, however she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She was told that she had Brothers and Sisters and she had met a few of them but some were away. Her eldest brother and the first Prince of the Kou Empire, Kouen, was away in a country called Balbadd and lead the forces their. She had never met him since her memories were erased but she had heard many stories about him from her other brothers and sisters and she looked forward to his return in a few more days.

Kimiko also took several lessons in etiquette and other things. Most of her days were spent in doors and she was allowed to venture into the outside world as her mother and the others tasked with taking care of her wanted her to stay were they new she would be safe.

…

"So it seems the girl believes everything we tell her, she still has no recollection of what really happened," Falan reported to Gyokuen.

Gyokuen showed a smile filled with malice, "Good, as long as she continues to behave we can leave things as they are," she took a sip of tea from the cup she was holding.

"However, lately it seems she has become restless and has snuck out of the palace on more then one occasion… she has never gotten very far but if this continues we may need to be more harsh then we have been in the past," Falan commented.

"There's no need for you to worry Falan, she is serving her purpose well, soon enough we will attain our goal," Gyokuen chuckled covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

**So I know it's been a while but I finally got around to finishing off this chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Boy From The Streets

Kimiko tiptoed down the long hallways of the imperial Palace. It was about five o'clock in the morning, however Kimiko had grown tired of spending all her days inside the palace and decided that nothing was going to stop her from sneaking outside for the day. On her way out she was nearly caught several times but just managed to slip through unnoticed.

Kimiko could hear the sound of her heart pounding inside her chest as she slipped through the gates and into the outside world for what seemed like the first time in forever. The streets and buildings were masked in shadow with only a very faint light shinning on them as she walked through them quietly. She had seen these streets before from her bedroom window but up close they were completely different. She walked around a corner and placed on the ground a small bag.

She opened it and pulled out a hooded black cloak, throwing it over her shoulders and covering her face she ran around the next corner, "Ow!" she yelled as she was fell backwards but was caught by a figure before she his the ground.

"Are you all right?" a males voice called.

Kimiko looked up at the person who had caught her only to see a young boy that looked to be around her age, he had short black hair and grey eyes and wore a long sleeved black top and pants, most of his face and cloths were covered with dirt and scratches. She blushed when she realized how close the two were and then pushed him back, "I'm fine, I should have been looking were I was going,"

The boy smiled, "It's alright, I was the one who ran into you Miss… um" he tilted his head.

"Kimiko..." she replied,

"Ok, Miss Kimiko…" the boy looked around the streets for a moment, "What's a girl like you doing out on the streets at this time in the morning anyway? It's dangerous out here," he asked with a hint on concern in his voice.

"I could ask the same of you," she pointed at the boy, her face still covered by the hood. There was a long pause that followed this question, Kimiko sighed, "This isn't going anywhere… so, what's your name anyway?" she asked the strange boy.

"Oh me, My name's…" the boy's sentence was interrupted by a shout from a near by guard, "There he is!"

The boy stepped back, "Tch, hey kid if you want to get out of here then follow me," he then grabbed Kimiko's hand and started running.

Together they ran in and out of alleyways trying to dodge all the guards that were now on basically every street.

"Quick in here!" Kimiko yelled at the strange boy then pulled him into an alleyway with a dead end.

"What're you thinking there's nowhere to run now!" there hands parted.

Kimiko lifted the lid off a barrel that sat in the alleyway, "That's why we're gonna hid in here," the boy looked reluctant at first but the sound of footstep encouraged him to jump in the barrel after Kimiko.

Through a small hole in the barrel they could see the guards looking around and hear them murmuring to themselves, eventually then gave up their search and left. The boy jumped out of the barrel first, "Ya know for a bunch of guards they sure aren't the brightest bunch," he placed both hands on his hips with a look of victory on his face.

"Well they probably would have caught you if I hadn't been there to save you," Kimiko jumped out of the barrel and pulled the hood off her head letting her long purple hair blow around behind her, "Why were they after you anyway?" she walked to his side.

The boy once again grabbed Kimiko's hand and pulled her towards a small-forested area on top of a hill. Once they arrived the boy sat down on one of the rocks, "Those guys are always chasing me, my family's real poor so I 'borrow' food and money from them sometimes," he pulled out a small cloth poach.

Kimiko stepped back, "Borrow, don't mean steel…" she sighed, "No wonder they were so angry… by the way I never got your name,"

The boy tied the poach onto his belt and smiled, "I'm Hayato, Hayato Suzuki!" he said proudly, "And you are?"

Kimiko pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears, "I'm Kimiko Ren," this time it was Hayato who stepped back, "Ren? Your part of the imperial family!" his eyes widened in shock, this expression was quickly replaced by one of anger, Kimiko watch as the Rukh around him started to flutter violently, "If that's the chase then go back to the palace and never return, you don't belong here," With this Hayato turn and left leaving Kimiko alone on top of the hill.

The sun had now risen into the sky and Kimiko sat down with her back against the same rock that Hayato had been sitting on with her head hung low, "Why do I feel like I've been treated like this before, rejected by everyone just because I'm different to them," she said to herself.

These thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "So this is where you've been," Kimiko looked up at the new comer only to see her 'caretaker', "Falan!" she gasped in surprise.

"I've been looking for you Princess, now come with me," Falan pulled Kimiko towards the palace, "Your brother Prince Kouen has just arrived."

**I finally finished the chapter yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Sorry that it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Don't forget to comment down below and tell me what you think so far! **


End file.
